Mas que piel
by NickySabel
Summary: Songfic.Escena.Fluff.'Nevaba...Hacía frío...el viento soplaba...estaba mojado y el hielo se sentía en sus huesos...pero el no iba a permitir que esa tarde el otro no sintiera calor aunque fuera en su corazón." Semi AU.


**Aviso: los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.****  
Aviso 2: esta re-editado por los comentarios que me hizo una persona a la que agradezco sutilmente.  
Aviso 3: Semi Au por personajes fuera de cáracter y relación paralela a la vista en el manga y/o anime.  
Aviso 4: La cancion en la que se basa es "Más que piel" de "Los Nocheros" un grupo muy bueno, recomendado escuchar o leer para comprender mejor la historia :D.**

**Disfruten ! ****

* * *

**

_Había concluido el entrenamiento temprano.  
El frío no permitía jugar bien.  
Todos estaban alegres con la medida, salvo Rukawa.  
Las duchas fueron desocupadas rapidamente por la mayoría, ninguno quería estar expuesto a la temperatura por mucho tiempo._  
_Kaede en cambio parecía no notar el frío, pues se estaba demorando mucho en vestirse.  
Hanamichi seguía en el gimnasio solo esperando a Rukawa, pues tenía las llaves del lugar y aunque era tentador dejar encerrado al rey del hielo, no podía hacerlo.  
Al final el ojiazul salió de las duchas y salió del gimnasio.  
Afuera, nevaba y habían hojas de arbol por todas partes.  
Rukawa se fue pisando las hojas, que crepitaban bajo sus pies al contacto con el hielo._

_El sol no se veía, pero el cielo lucía luminoso.  
Sakuragi cerró el lugar y Rukawa buscó su bicicleta.  
Antes de poder subirse a ella, escuchó que el pelirrojo lo llamaba._

_-¿Que quieres, do aho?-respondió en tono frío._

_-No seas así...¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

_-Mmm...debería ser viernes porque hubo entrenamiento...y faltan cuatro días para Navidad, por lo que debe ser veinte..._

_-Me refiero a si sabes que pasa hoy..._

_-mh...no lo creo..._

_-Hoy es el penúltimo día de clases..._

_-Aaaa,era eso...-bufó-¿Por qué me dices esto?_

_-Es que...yo...mañana no voy a estar en el instituto...y bueno...quería despedirme de ti...del resto ya lo hice..._

_-Por qué mañana no...¿Por qué te despides de mi?_

_-Porque quiero hacerlo..._

_-¿Por que vas a faltar?  
_

* * *

Agua y fuego...**  
**

_Tiritó.  
Le había dado frío._

_-Tienes frío...deberías ir a tu casa..._

_-No._

_-¿No?-levantó una ceja confundido_

_-Es que...-dijo nervioso- aún no contesto tu pregunta..._

_-ah---si era eso..._

_-Mañana-dijo acercandosele- no voy a venir..._

_Se acercó lo suficiente como para rozarle con la nariz._

_-Por esto..._

_Le tomó la cara desde la barbilla, le acercó la cara y lo besó.  
Lo besó transmitiendole todo lo que sentía.  
Fue un beso tierno, con amor...pero también muy triste..._

_-Te amo...Y saber que no te voy a volver a ver...me parte el corazón...así que mejor...te dejo...ya._

_Corrió calle arriba, mientras Kaede seguía quieto en el mismo lugar._

Se tocó los labios y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
No iba a volver a ver a aquel que le había robado el sueño desde hacía más de un año.  
Lo había sorprendido mucho descubrirse mirando a Kaede con otros ojos.  
No con miedo ni con asco por lo que sentía, sino con confusión por no saber desde cuando lo sentía.  
Había sido rechazado tantas veces que no aceptar lo que sentía era ser rechazado de una forma más vil que las cincuenta y un veces anteriores.

Corrió más fuerte al sentir que la nieve se tranformaba en lluvia.  
El frìo le estaba calando hasta los huesos, pero tenía que seguir corriendo.

_No se movió hasta sentir la lluvia sobre su cuerpo.  
Se tocó los labios.  
¿De verdad le habían besado por primera vez?  
¿De verdad a alguien le interesaba tanto que quería robarle un beso?  
¿Verdaderamente había alguien que no lo creía repulsivo, como el se sentía?  
¿Alguien deseaba tocarlo y podía..._"Amarlo"?

_Corrió hacia Hanamichi, que se alejaba de el rapidamente.  
Pese a su condición atletica no lo alcanzó y lo vió perderse tras una puerta.  
Pensó en volver por la calle a su casa, pero prefería aclarar las cosas._

_Tocó a la puerta._

_-Yohei, si eres tu, por favor vuelve en otro momento_...

-Sakuragi...soy yo...Kaede...

_Sintió su corazón contraerse.  
"Sakuragi..."  
No le había dicho idiota..._

-¿Puedes abrirme?

_Se turbó, no supo contestar inmediatamente._

_-¿Puedes abrir?-insistió Kaede-Me estoy congelando._

_Suspiró.  
Ahi estaba el hombre que le quitaba el sueño pidiendole entrar a su casa._

_-Claro...-dijo abriendo la puerta, con la mirada gacha- Pasa..._

_Levantó la vista para ver a Rukawa, quien tenía una sonrisa, la cual borró al ver a Hanamichi con los ojos rojos de llorar._

_ Ninguno hablaba.  
El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y Kaede no dejaba de mover las manos._  
Hana intentó romperlo ofreciendo té, pero el ojiazul no quiso.

-No es que no quiera hablar, pero estoy buscando las palabras correctas...no quiero equivocarme al hablar contigo

_-De acuerdo...pero...¿Quieres sentarte...?¿Te traigo una toalla?_

_-Mejor trae dos toallas, tu tambien estas demasiado mojado...no me gustaría que te resfriaras..._

_-Ok..._

_Caminó apenas cuatro pasos antes de asimilar la frase.  
¿"No me gustaría que te resfriaras"?  
¿El se preocupaba por su salud?_

_Subio corriendo la escalera.  
En su habitación buscó toallas y dos poleras.  
Quiso volver a la sala, pero sintió una respiración en su espalda._

_Miró el ventanal que tenía frente a él para no sentirse tan nervioso, pero no lo consiguió pues allí vio la cara de Kaede sonriendole.  
Bajó la vista y se miró los pies._

_-Sakuragi...no entiendo como pudiste llegar a quererme...ni tampoco entiendo como soportas querer a alguien tan poco sociable como yo...y no quiero dañarte...pero yo...yo no te amo... no como tu a mi_

_._Hanamichi suspiró contra el vidrio.  
_Empañó él ventanal__.  
Sabía y esperaba que no lo amara.  
Era lo normal y estaba acostumbrado._

_-Pero...pero podría llegar a amarte,porque te quiero,mucho...Eres como sentir que alguien puede mirarme con ojos de amor y no solo pensar en mi superficialmente..._

_-Rukawa..._

_-Y me gusta sentir eso; sentir que alguien me quiere...que no soy solo el asco frío y solitario que nadie quiere más que he tenido miedo de que alguien que dice amarme un día me deje cuando descubra lo que soy por dentro...un ser frío.  
_

_-No sigas...nadie piensa eso de ti- dijo dándose vuelta..._

_-Yo sí...pero hoy senti todo el amor que alguien desea sentir y fuiste quien me besó primero, además, por eso no te puedo olvidar...ni dejar de querer como te quiero..._

_-Kaede..._

_-Suena tan bien mi nombre en tus labios...labios a los que solo quiero volver a tocar..._

_Lo besó.  
Se besaron.  
Había en ese beso una carga de amor, cariño, necesidad y protección que les hacía sentir únicos._

_-Lo que describes...- hablaba Hana mientras aun se besaban- suena...hermoso...pero...¿va...a ser...real?_

_-Podemos hacer realidad cualquier cosa que nos propongamos..._

_El beso se volvió cada vez más necesario.  
Necesitaban sentir cerca al otro, como al aire, como a la lluvia en una sequía...  
Las manos de Hana botaron las prendas que tenía al suelo y las de Kaede buscaban piel en Hana bajo su polera, la cual sacó delicadamente, mientras lo tendía sobre la cama.  
Se sacó la polera, tirándola lejos.  
Besó el cuello de Hana y luego se apartó de él._

_Caminó por la habitación, y en un punto se agachó y tomó las toallas del suelo, colocándolas sobre la cama._

Le pidió a Hana que se pusiera boca abajo sobre la cama.  
Las gotas de agua descendíasn desde el pelo pelirrojo hasta la espalda de este y llegaban a la cama.  
Sintió el aliento de Kaede en su oreja.  
Tiritó levemente ante el contacto que hizo Rukawa para secarle la espalda con la toalla.  
Le secó cada rincón desde su pelo hasta casi el fin de la espalda.  
Luego se secó a si mismo rapidamente.

Abrazó a Hana para darle calor.  
Alcanzó las poleras y se la colocó a Sakuragi.  
Se veía tan tierno con ese sonrojo vergonzoso en las mejillas que rió al pensar que podía llegar a enamorarse de ese monito pelirrojo.  
Y Hana sonrió como idiota al ver la sonrisa de Kaede._

* * *

  
_

_-Te amo, Kaede- susurró al hombre que "dormía" a su lado- y no importa cuanto tiempo me tome hacer que tu me ames...nunca me rendiré hasta escucharte decirmelo..._

_-Espero que cumplas tu promesa...porque me esforzaré cada día en que esto sea mas que una cuestion de piel..._

_

* * *

  
_

**_H_ola!!**

**Ya no pondré que les parece,porque ya leí los comentarios...  
Muchas gracias a aquellos que dijeron que lo encontraban bueno,aunque se que le falta algo, pero es solo una escena,espero comprendan.  
A aquellos que hicieron ese comentario "en mala", les diré que todo aquello que encontré productivo traté de arreglarlo, y bueno, no todo tampoco porque cambiaría la historia.**

**A los que no saben a que me refiero con eso, dejenlo pasar y dejen comentario.**

**Gracias ^^**


End file.
